The Lost Generation
by flamingmagnum
Summary: Luffy found One Piece but left it where it was 6 years ago. The next generation takes up the mantel to find the treasure of all dreams.A new captain, a new crew, a new adventure.


The Lost Generation

Prologue

Pirates ahoy

**READ X REVIEW**

No flames please.

It has been six years since Monkey D. Luffy found One piece and left it there. He said "I spent all my life to become King of the Pirates. I will not rob others of the same opportunity; I will leave it with One Piece." This speech reenergized the dying age of the pirates. Most finding it unattainable, since somebody found it, people were enthusiastic to get their hands on it.

(In a small town on the island of Koom Gan, in the West Blue.)

"Get out of here you monster," A group of children were beating a dark haired boy that was huddled in the fetal position. These children were on the beach about a mile away from a small town the children had chased this one child from his home to this spot so they could start beating him up.

"That's enough," A little Ochibi like reindeer yelled at the group. This reindeer had red shorts and a red top hat with an X on it. He was standing on his rear legs holding a medical kit in his right hand. But what stood out the most is his blue nose.

"What are you going to do about it you little blue nosed freak," One of the Children taunted.

"What," The reindeer then turned into a gorilla sized man still wearing his cloths.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHh, run another monster," The group scattered away from the boy. The monster changed into his mini Ochibi form.

"Are you okay?" the reindeer asked.

"Please don't hurt me," The boy wheezed trying to crawl away.

"Don't move and let me check you out, I'm a doctor," The reindeer said. The boy stayed still as the doctor examined him. The boy had a very tan face as if he was standing in front of a fire most of the time, his hair was about two inches conforming to his head and was Snow white. "You have no major fractures but you have a few small cuts. You shouldn't move where is your home, I will bring you there," He said.

"No, don't bother," The boy said. "Gear Gear no Auto Body," The boy stood up and started walking as if he was a windup toy. "Please follow me,"

"No you shouldn't move you are hurt," Chopper complained.

"No problem I heal really fast, something to do with the Gear Gear no Mi, I take anything that is foreign to my body and manipulate to a use I see fit. I literally became an android man with all the metal I have been hit with. My vitals are protected by gears it is pretty awesome." The boy said mentioning the Akuma no mi that he ate. The Akuma no mi (Devil fruit) are fruits that give the user extraordinary powers ranging from speed to controlling one of nature's elements, but there is one major drawback. The Sea betrays them, they are no longer able to swim and become hammers (They sink very easily.)

The reindeer followed the boy to the edge of the village. There was a little house with a large Chimney, the boy walked to the door.

"How are you doing to open the door?" the reindeer asked. At the comment the boys hand turned into a gear and fit it in a howl that was concealed in a design on the door.

"Please come in, ugh," The boy had completely forgotten to ask his saviors name.

"Tony Tony Chopper," Chopper said.

"The Pirates king's doctor Tony Tony chopper," The kid said not the least bit concerned.

"And you are?" Chopper asked walking in to the quant house.

"Tiger D. Sho," Sho said walking into his house. They walked into a relatively clean living area. "Make yourself at home," Sho said rushing to the kitchen to make some tea. There was some loud clattering in the kitchen while Chopper looked around interested.

"Here you go. Is there any reason you are here other than protecting a 15 year old boy,"

"yes I am here to pick up a chef's set of knives from star master company. "Chopper said direct and to the point.

"Oh, yeah that order, it was interesting because they sent their own Iron ore," Sho said taking a sip of tea.

"How do you know that?" Chopper asked. His 6+ years as the Straw-hat crew doctor gave him enough experience to stop being so easily surprised.

"Because you are looking at the Star Master Company." Sho said finishing his tea. Sho left through some door retuning with a box labeled with the Straw-hat's Jolly Roger.

"Why are you making knives you can't be older then 14," Chopper asked shocked.

"Yeah this town is famous for its blade making, so I was taught by my step dad how to forge when I ate the Gear Gear No mi about 6 years ago," Sho said.

"Step dad, what happened to your father?" Chopper asked bluntly.

"He left to become a pirate," Sho said "About ten years ago,"

"Oh," chopper said, he really couldn't think of anything else. Being a pirate was great but leaving a child that needed you to do so was irresponsible.

"I don't mind, but being stuck here to live is really boring, I will set out on the sea and have all sorts of adventures finding One Piece," Sho said excitedly.

"Why do you want to find One Piece, it is extremely hard to find," Chopper asked.

"Yeah you would know, since you have seen it," Sho said. "That is exactly why, it is the ultimate challenge the ultimate adventure," Sho said. "Even if I die, it would be such a thrill."

"You sound a lot like Luffy," Chopper said happily.

"Is the King of Pirates on Koom Gan?" Sho asked excitedly.

"No, they will be picking me up later when I pick up the order and maybe have a couple of medical tools made." Chopper said.

"I can do that, if you don't mind, and have the payment here with you," Sho said standing up from the table.

"I do, but do you have the expertise to make what I want?" Chopper asked skeptically.

"Sure I make surgeons stuff all the time, it is a simple process," Sho said, "Here follow me to the basement,"

Chopper followed Sho through a door that was concealed behind another intricate design. This door leads to a set of steep stairs that lead to a dark room. Chopper for some reason was really nervous and was preparing a rumble ball in his left hoof. Sho flipped a switch revealing a blacksmiths work area with a large forge and next to the forge there was a smaller suitcase.

"What do you need Doctor," Sho said completely happy.

"I need a basic set of surgery tools." Chopper said.

"What material?" Sho asked now in business mode with his client.

"Steel preferably," Chopper said.

"Sure, I will be done in about three hours," Sho said walking to the small suitcase.

"Aren't you going to use the big forge?" Chopper asked.

"No, that one is just for show; it was my stepfather's old one. My portable forge is much more efficient," Sho said opening the suitcase folding it out into a small forge. He instantly got to work his hands were so fast that it was a blur to Chopper. Steel ore came out of nowhere and was shoved into the forge…

(One hour later)

"And there we go," Sho said putting the tools in a small box for Chopper.

"Wow you are really good; I don't understand why the children hate you so much." Chopper said.

"It is because of the Gear Gear no mi, they see the devil fruit as a curse that only monsters have," Sho said. "They shunned me. I am not complaining because that is what got me interested in forging. For something to do, I also started tinkering with the Gear Gear no mi."

"Have you ever thought of leaving?" Chopper asked.

"Yeah all the time, I was planning to my 16th birthday." Sho said. "When I have all my training for my strength and speed done,"

"How do you train?" Chopper asked.

"I will get disapproval from a doctor, but I replace my joints with gears, and let them run on auto pilot. All of my muscle gets almost completely destroyed but they rebuild quickly and increase my strength and speed." Sho said.

"That isn't safe," Chopper said handing over the money for the tools.

"I told you a doctor wouldn't like it. But it is the fastest way to do it, and I stretch a lot so I am not too bulky," Sho said.

"Do you seriously intend to become a pirate to find One piece," Chopper asked now serious.

"Yes I am," Sho said.

"Then I will meet you again," Chopper said leaving carrying the cooking knives and medical tools. "Find Luffy before you get to One Piece, I would like to check up on you,"

(Two years later.)

"Captain there is a boat at sea," A pirate said looking through a telescope.

"Any making?" The captain asked.

"No captain, there isn't any markings," The same pirate said.

"Well you know what the rumors about a small unmarked boat recently," The Captain said.

"Yes Captain Hurogi," The pirate said. Captain Hurogi was the captain of a vicious band of Pirates in the West Blue. He wears two large gauntlets covered with spikes. He has a bounty of 10,000 berry, for killing and pillaging every village that he comes across, and killing several Marines. "The rumors say that a small unmarked boat carrying a single passanger. That passenger completely demolishes most Pirate ships it comes across."

"And what should we do," The Captain said really bored it seemed.

"Blow it out of existence." The Pirate said yelling to the entire crew of twenty. "The crew readied the cannons and shot at the small boat. The boat seemed to have realized that it was being fired upon because somehow it sped off toward the Pirate ship.

"Fire, sink that sucker." One of the Pirates said. The boat suddenly stopped and a guy was launched from it. The guy was wearing a baseball cap turned to the side, a blue t-shirt with a gear logo on it, and khaki shorts. The boy landed on the ship and started yelling.

"What the hell was that for, I wasn't doing anything?" Sho yelled at all the crew who were pointing swords at him.

"We don't care you are going to die." A guy said swinging his sword at Sho.

Sho muttered under his breath. "Another one," Sho raised his arm blocking the slash. The slash cut deep into his flesh but shatter when it hit bone.

"What the," The pirate said taking what was left of his sword.

"Horrible steel," Sho said muttering. "I ate the Gear Gear no mi, my bones are hard as steel and my body runs hot enough inside to melt steel. So in essence I have metal flowing through me, and I heal extremely quickly. I am an android man." Sho said his arm already healed after his explanation. "Gear Gear no Buzz saw," Sho's hands turned into sharp metal gears and started spinning rapidly. He charged into the stunned crowd. Sho cut through two pirates spewing their blood over their comrades. This started the shocked crowed up. They all stated attacking Sho slashing down on the boy and shooting him, to no effect other then really pissing the boy off. Sho cut through ten more of the crew, decapitating most of them, before the crew finally got the point to leave him alone. They were retreating from the boy trampling over the bloodied and decapitated bodies of their comrades. "I am glad that is…" Sho was saying when he had to do a back flip to dodge the Captain smashing his club like hand destroying a good portion of the floor.

"How dare you kill so many of my underlings," Hurogi yelled pulling his glove out of the floor with an audible crack.

"Your UNDERLINGS?" Sho asked putting emphasis on the word, while saying this he turned his hands back to normal fists but his knuckles seemed to bulge in the shape of gears.

"yes my underlings, you will pay," The man said swinging his fist at Sho. Sho just punched back when the two collided Hurogi's gauntlet was completely demolished and he was sent rocketing away to the sea. Sho was now the last one on the ship, everyone either dead or have abandoned ship.

"Man, that guy was really weak, or I have been training way to hard," Sho said picking up any abandoned metal, which included bullet ammunition, blades of swords, etc… "Wow all of this metal is really bad quality, I will refine it when I have time," Sho threw all of it on his little ship, which could squeeze five men. Sho took the black pirate flag as a memento for ending another unworthy pirate crew. When Sho was done with scavenging, he clapped his hands together pointing them directly in front of him. His skin began bubbling turning into successive gears the one at the tip was sharp. "Gear Gear no Drill,". The gears started spinning very rapidly then Sho jumped crashing into the ship cutting through it like butter. Sho effectily destroyed the ship and got back to his own rather quickly.

"Next stop Poshimashu," Sho said enthusiastically making his ship move by making a hand turn into a gear and putting it into the engine.

(A/N: I am not sure how many people are going to read this, so depending on how many I will continue with this story. I am not sure what to call the Gear Gear no mi; I would call it something in-between Logia and Paramecia type Akuma no mi. **READ X REVIEW**


End file.
